A Brand New Reality
by NorthAmericanJaguar
Summary: During their hunt for Horcruxes, an accidental potion goes wrong. Harry, Ron, and Hermione are transported into a parallel universe where everyone's roles are flipped! Lord Dumbledore and his evil order plot world domination while Voldemort and his noble Death Eaters seek to protect all of wizardkind. How will the trio ever get back to normalcy? Rated T for a bit of language.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This takes place during the 7th Harry Potter book. Harry and co. are still searching for the horcruxes, after the Bathilda Bagshot chapter and shortly before Malfoy Manor. Some of the quotes are taken directly from the book, but I will put my own spin on things. Constructive criticism is ****much appreciated. No flames please! Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Harry Potter sat inside their makeshift tent alongside his two friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, listening to the end of the _Potterwatch._

The radio's dial twirled and the lights behind the tuning dials went out. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were still beaming. Hearing familiar, friendly voices was an extraordinary tonic; Harry had become so used to their isolation he had nearly forgotten that other people were resisting Voldemort. It was like waking up from a long sleep.

"Good, eh?" said Ron happily.

"Brilliant." said Harry.

"It's so brave of them," sighed Hermione admiringly. "If they were found..."

"Well, they keep on the move, don't they?" said Ron. "Like us."

"But did you hear what Fred said?" asked Harry excitedly; now that the broadcast was over, his thoughts turned toward his all consuming obsession. "He's abroad! He's still looking for the Elder Wand! I knew it!"

"Harry-"

"Come on Hermione, why are you so determined not to admit it? Vol-"

"HARRY, NO!"

"-demort's after the Elder Wand!"

"The name's Taboo!" Ron bellowed, leaping to his feet as a loud crack sounded outside the tent. "I told you Harry, I told you, we can't say it anymore-we've got the protection back around us- that's how they find-"

But Ron stopped talking, and Harry knew why. The Sneakscope on the table had lit up and began to spin; they could hear voices coming nearer and nearer; tough, exited voices. Ron pulled the Deluminator out of his pocket and clicked it; their lamps went out.

"Come out of there with your hands up!" came a rasping voice through the darkness. "We know you're in there! You've got half a dozen wands pointed at you and we don't care who we curse!"

Harry looked at the other two, now mere outlines in the darkness. Hermione was reaching into her bag, and retrieved a few small vials. At that moment, Ron tripped over her, having got his foot caught in some loose articles of clothing laying haphazardly on the floor.

"No!" she cried, as the vials slipped out of her hand. It was too late. They hit the ground, cracking open and sending up a thick haze.

"You got five seconds!" threatened the voice from outside. "Five..."

The haze had rose up, a smoke now, obscuring Ron and Hermione from view. Harry coughed as the acidic reek of the potion vapors managed to get up his nose. He was suffocating, he could hardly think- hardly breathe...

His senses dulled and he collapsed, no longer able to stand. Two heavy thumps indicated that the same had happened Ron and Hermione.

"Three..." said the voice, though it no longer mattered. Nothing truly mattered, the world was fading into a blur. If this is the end, Harry thought groggily, then this is not a bad way to go. He would no longer have to watch as yet another loved one was killed right before his eyes, or face Voldemort in the final battle, or even put up with Malfoy's underhanded remarks.

"One!" There was a flurry of movement at the opening of the tent, but Harry wasn't able to see who it was. His eyes fluttered shut and his entire body slumped; he was too far gone.

* * *

He lay face down, listening to the silence. Was he dead? As his consciousness slowly returned, Harry realized that he was laying on a slightly bristly surface. A damp slightly bristly surface. A cold breeze cut through the air and chilled his hands. That was evidence enough that he was not merely a disembodied voice, floating in the darkness.

Harry opened his eyes. Immediately he felt a headache, as if he had been smacked repeatedly upside the head by a mountain troll.

"Bloody hell," swore Ron. "what happened?"

A few feet from Ron, Hermione unsteadily sat up. All three blinked blearily at each other, feeling the after affects of the potion accident. It still looked as if they were in the woods, in the exact spot that their tent had been. Even more unsettling was the lack of Snatchers, where had they gone?

"What happened?" Harry at last managed.

A voice, cool and collected, from behind him spoke. "That, is exactly what I would like to know."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I've been so eager to get this chapter up… I'm really pleased so far with this plot, and this chapter was a fun one to write! If anyone has any characters/ideas they'd like to see come up in later chapters, feel free to tell me, I'll certainty consider their opinion. Remember to review, because reviews are what keep an author going! Constructive criticism is appreciated. Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, would I ****_really _****be on Fan fiction? **

**"**What happened?" Harry at last managed.

A voice behind him spoke, cool and collected. "That is exactly what I would like to know."

Ron looked stunned. Hermione let out an inaudible gasp of shock. Fearing the worst, Harry turned around, and found himself looking directly at the point of Lucius Malfoy's wand. Feeling that he would go cross-eyed staring at the wand tip, Harry cautiously averted his gaze.

To his astonishment, the elder Malfoy had undergone a serious wardrobe change. His robes, though made of the same material and cut in the same fashion, were a deep crimson color. A pale, creamy gold hemmed the sleeves on his robes and the ends of his cloak. In his hand he held his familiar silver snake head cane, although the serpent had been replaced by the golden head of a lion. Not that any of that mattered, Harry realized, considering Lucius was about to hex him into oblivion.

To the side of stood two other Death Eaters- the Carrows? - With their wands also aimed at the trio. Neither of the two wore the customary Death Eater robes.

"_Stupify!" _Shouted Hermione, who had managed to draw her wand from her pocket without the Death Eaters noticing. Apparently she, unlike the other two, had been distracted by Malfoy's unexpected change in robes. The spell sped towards Lucius who countered it with an easy, almost lazy flick of his wand.

Keeping both his wand and his eyes fixed on Harry, Lucius Malfoy spoke. "The next person who moves will pay dearly for it. If any of you even look like you're _thinking_ about retaliation, I will personally kill Potter right where he stands. Am I clear?"

He shot a look Hermione's way.

"Drop your wand, Granger."

Hermione hesitated, torn between attacking the Death Eater and risking Harry's safety. Surely Lucius must be bluffing, if anyone were to kill Harry other than Voldemort, then Voldemort would torture and kill the said offender in the worst way possible. However, she wouldn't put it past a Death Eater to inflict a serious injury, even cast an Unforgivable.

She placed the wand on the ground by her feet. Lucius' eyes narrowed. He seemed surprised by such an easy victory, though Harry couldn't fathom why.

"Remove your wands as well. " He ordered Ron and Harry. Reluctantly the two boys laid down their wands. Lucius gave a signal to one of the two Death Eaters standing behind him with a curt nod of his head.

The Carrow woman quickly strode forward, bending down to collect their wands. Her face was as expressionless as a mask, but something flickered in her eyes. Harry gazed fixedly at the woman, but she did not make eye contract. As quickly as she came, she walked up to Lucius and deposited the wands in his hand before rejoining her husband.

Lucius pocketed the wands deep in the folds of his cloak. "Come." He said briskly. "We will return to Headquarters using side-long Apparation. "

With a nonverbal spell, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all bound tightly in ropes, each separately. The two Carrows escorted Ron and Hermione while Harry was taken by Malfoy himself.

"Your fate will be decided by Riddle himself."

Since when had Voldemort started going by his birth name? And since when had the Death Eaters ever had a headquarters? As they disappeared with a _crack,_ Harry realized he could finally put a label to the emotion he saw in the female Death Eater's eyes.

Fear.

They Apparated outside of Malfoy Manor, the tall wrought iron gates harsh and forbidding. A man stood at the entryway, his wand pointing at the approaching figures.

"Password?" He asked tersely, not lowering his defenses for a second.

"Blibbering Humdinger." Lucius responded, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. The situation would have been funny, such a nonsensical word rolling of the tongue of the dignified pureblood, if the situation had been different. But there was nothing funny about being brought to Malfoy Manor, into the presence of Voldemort himself.

All Harry could feel was the ache of his head and the frantic beating of his heart. He was going to see the murderer of his parents, disarmed and bound. However, he had always bested the odds, and was determined to do so again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** **Thank you to all of you out there who reviewed, favorited, or are following this story! I'm not sure how this chapter went, but I feel it's a necessary chapter for what happens later. Once again, I'm still open for character/idea suggestions. Also: I've considered updating my "57 Things I Will Not Do In the Star Wars Galaxy" and will also accept suggestions for it as well. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

All Harry could feel was the ache of his head and the frantic beating of his heart. He was going to see the murderer of his parents, disarmed and bound. However, he had always bested the odds, and he was determined to do so again.

The sentry lowered his wand.

"News?" he asked, eying Harry and the others warily.

"The best." replied Lucius with a smug smile.

The sentry nodded, but did not ask for Lucius to elaborate. With a tug that Harry felt was rougher than necessary; the elder Malfoy guided Harry down a narrow lane. The Carrows, with Ron and Hermione, fell in step behind him.

The lane was bordered on the left by wild, low-growing brambles, on the right by a high, neatly manicured hedge.

They turned right, into a wide driveway that led off the lane. The high hedge curved with them, running off into the distance beyond yet another pair of solid gates that barred their way. In silence the Death Eaters raised their wands in a kind of salute before passing through with their prisoners as though the dark metal was smoke.

They strode up to the front door of the manor, which swung inward at their approach, though no one had visibly opened it. Through the whole ordeal Harry's scar stayed eerily quiet, without even a prickling of pain.

The inside of Malfoy Manor was dimly lit, with opulent décor. Luxurious tapestries depicting famous wizarding battles hung on the walls and an enchanted golden lamp floated a few feet off to the left, but Harry's attention was only drawn to one piece of furnishing.

In the center of the living room, in front of the hearth, there sat a chair. Masterfully carved and high-backed, it was impossible to see the chair's occupant. Yet as they came nearer and nearer still, Harry could only discern one possible candidate for the one seated.

Voldemort himself.

"My lord," Lucius addressed the back of the chair. "I bring important news."

Slowly the man seated stood. There was a light scuffling of feet as Voldemort walked around the chair to face his present audience.

"I told you Lucius," He admonished gently. "It is not necessary for you to refer to me as your lord."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared in complete shock. The man standing before them was a complete stranger.

The strange man was slim and pale, though not near as pale as Voldemort. Gray hair that was threatening to cover the man's ears was swept casually to one side. Dark, piercing eyes looked down on Harry, sharp and calculating. There was a sense of sadness to them, as if those eyes had seen and experienced far more than anyone should have ever had to bear.

He looked to be in his mid-seventies, and it was clear that even in his old age he was a handsome man. Though his face was well worn, the stranger lacked the frown lines that could be expected from a man of his solemn aura.

Yet there was something unsettling about this man, as if Harry had seen him in another life… An image of the Horcrux diary from his second year floated across his mind's eye. Suddenly, Harry knew exactly who he was looking at. An older version of Tom Marvolo Riddle.

"V-Voldemort?"

The Dark Lord had evidently not heard Harry or had chosen to ignore him, for he did not respond. Instead, he turned to Lucius and a few of the other Death Eaters who had assembled in the living room. They huddled together uneasily, and cast conspicuous glances the trio's way.

Finally, one of them broke the tension and pointed an accusing finger at Hermione. "Murder!" cried Narcissa Malfoy.

"What?" asked Hermione, clearly confused. She shot a helpless look at Harry and Ron, clearly hopeful that one of them knew what the female Death Eater was talking about.

"Don't act like you don't know!" she hissed venomously. "I was there when you took Bella from us! Where is she? How about I treat you the way you are treating her-if she's still alive, that is…" Her voice quivered and Lucius wrapped his arms around her consolingly.

"Now," said Voldemort soothingly. "We don't know for certain what happened to Bellatrix after she was taken hostage by the Order of the Phoenix, but I assure you, we will do everything in our power to get her back."

Hermione's eyes widened in astonishment. "You think I killed _Bellatrix_?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I'm back to work after a mental health break- I think I'm going to update less frequently than I've been doing so far. So don't panic if you see this story hasn't been updated in a while! Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers, and those who follow my story- you're what keeps me going! This chapter is sort of a filler, the story will really begin to take off next chapter, so bear with me. Comments and ideas are always appreciated. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Hermione's eyes widened in astonishment. "You think I killed _Bellatrix_?"

"If you cannot tell us the fate of Bellatrix Lestrange then I am afraid you are of no use to us." said Voldemort. "You and your fellow Order members must die for your crimes against the wizarding world."

"HERMIONE!" shouted Ron, struggling hard against his confinements. He looked to Voldemort. "Don't touch her! Take me in her place! Take me!"

"And since when have you ever cared about Hermione Granger?"

Since the potions accident, everything seemed to have taken an odd turn. Harry thought back to all that had happened so far. Lucius Malfoy had experienced a radically different wardrobe change. Voldemort was suddenly human again, as if he had never drabbled in the Dark Arts. He seemed to be going by the name Riddle again, and insisted that his followers not call him 'lord.'

In a short period of time, the Order of the Phoenix had managed to capture Bellatrix, and the Death Eaters seemed convinced that Hermione was responsible. Even more surprising, Voldemort seemed to actually care about Bellatrix's disappearance.

It was almost as if much of what had happened in Harry's lifetime hadn't happened at all. Nothing was making sense. Despite this, nothing could prepare him for what Hermione said next.

"I never killed Bellatrix! I never _could _have killed Bellatrix! We come from a different dimension!"

Her response was met with incredulous outbursts from the Death Eaters.

"Liar!"

"Impossible!"

"Do you take us for fools?"

The accusations died down with a chilling stare from Voldemort. "I will not tolerate biased allegations without sufficient evidence." he said. "For if we do, how are we any better than those we fight against? You said so yourself Lucius, that these three acted very much out of character, defending each other and allowing you to take them with little fight."

"But what you are saying is _impossible_-"

"Nothing is impossible, my dear Lucius. The truth can be stranger than fiction- at least fiction tends to stick to possibilities."

"So you believe us then?" asked Hermione.

"Possibly." Voldemort said, returning his attention to her. "Though not entirely. Your story is less than credible and highly improbable. For all I may know, you may not really be Hermione Granger at all, but rather one of Dumbledore's underlings under the influence of the Polyjuice Potion.

You must understand that the safety of my Death Eaters is a priority to me- and that is only one of many reasons of why I cannot let you go free without proof of your innocence. As a precautionary measure, I am afraid that we will have to detain you for an hour to ensure that you are not under the influence of Polyjuice. If you are indeed who you say you are, you will still need to go through intensive magical examination to make sure you carry no harmful curses or Dark objects. Then, you will be subjected to Legilimency."

Harry spoke up. "And if we refuse?"

"Then you will die."

Harry took a deep breath. Could it really be possible that they were caught in an alternate reality? The more he thought about it, the more logical it sounded. What other reason could explain a certain Tom Riddle, unbent by Dark Magic and fairly peaceful. But yet- it was _Voldemort._ How was he expected to let this man into his mind? The last time Voldemort had been in his mind resulted in Sirius' death!

It seemed impossible that there was a loophole in this predicament. It was either let Voldemort- Harry couldn't bear to refer to him as Riddle- see his innermost thoughts or die, and condemn his friends to the same fate.

However, when faced with a question regarding people's lives as opposed to his own comfort, he only saw one option.

He conceded.

"Alright, I'll let you do it."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: This chapter took forever to write! I hope it turned out well… Anyways, this chapter was a fun one to write, next chapter you get to meet even more AU characters; including Greyback, Crabbe, Goyle, and Peter Pettigrew! Reviews are always appreciated. Disclaimer: the first Harry Potter book came out before I was born. Do you really think I wrote them?**

* * *

Harry stepped forward, feeling nervous. After being detained for an hour, the Death Eaters had scanned the trio with a barrage of spells, but were unable to find any of them carrying anything Dark or dangerous. Next came the hardest part. Legilimency.

He opened his mouth to ask a question; to delay the inevitable; but Voldemort was too quick.

_"Legilimens!"_

He struck before Harry was even ready, before Harry had even began to summon any form of resistance: the room swam before his eyes and vanished, image after image raced through his mind like a flickering film so vivid it blinded him to his surroundings….

He was five, watching Dudley ride a new bicycle, his heart bursting with jealousy…He was seven, and Ripper the bulldog had chased him up a tree and all the Dudleys sat out on the lawn, laughing… He was eleven, and the Sorting Hat was telling him he'd do well in Slytherin…

Each thought was carefully and meticulously sorted through, with Voldemort pausing to examine a particular memory from time to time. The memories continued.

He and Ron fought the mountain troll… He was riding a broomstick for the very first time… Quirrel turned around, revealing the hideous face of Lord Voldemort on the back of his head…

Deeper and deeper into Harry's mind Voldemort plunged. Suddenly and without warning, he suddenly pulled himself out of Harry's thoughts.

The old man looked shaken, his already pale complexion looking shallow. With trembling hands he tucked his wand back into his robes.

"Are you alright?" a nearby Death Eater asked with concern. Voldemort nodded weakly.

"I have seen enough. Return the wands of our prisoners to their respective owners."

The said Death Eater looked like he was about to argue, but did as he asked.

"Now," said Voldemort "You must be wondering why I am returning your wands to you." Although he spoke to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, it was clear that he was also addressing his Death Eaters.

"I have seen into all three of your minds, and was… astonished, to say the least, about what I saw. All of your shared memories match perfectly, down to the smallest detail. Even among highly skilled practitioners of Occlemency forging three exact copies of a single copy would be exceptionally difficult; to replicate hundreds would be impossible."

It has become clear to me that the three of you are indeed from a parallel universe, an alternate reality very different from our own." He turned to his followers.

"In their world, they and the Order of the Phoenix fight to protect the world. In their world, we are the villains. The Death Eaters are led by a power hungry wizard so twisted by Dark Magic he is no longer truly human. That wizard—is me."

A collective outcry came from the assembled Death Eaters. Most sounded stunned, others confused, while a minority still sounded outraged.

Harry waited for the muttering to die down before speaking. Truthfully, he was just as staggered as everyone else. "So, what you're saying is that we- in this world-are evil?"

"Blimey," said Ron. "Voldemort's lost it."

"Please," replied Voldemort "call me Tom."

"Excuse me… Tom?" Hermione spoke up. "You mentioned that I captured Bellatrix. How is that even possible?"

Voldemort-no, _Tom_, Harry reminded himself thought for a moment.

"How do I phrase this? As you, Harry, stated, in this world you are indeed evil. It seems that our two universes are very much alike in every way possible except one; everyone's roles are in reverse. Currently, the Dark Lord Dumbledore is on the rise. His followers, the Order of the Phoenix, are an unpleasant lot. Our Hermione Granger is a member of the Order. Sadistic and insane, very few people walk away from her alive."

"I sound just like Bellatrix." whispered Hermione.

"Seventeen years ago, a prophecy was made. A child would be born at the end July, whose parents defied the Dark Lord thrice. A child who would grow not to save the wizarding world, but destroy it."

Seeing the shocked faces of his guests, Tom rose from his chair. "That is enough for tonight. It is getting late, and I feel that this discussion will be best continued in the morning. I will ask young Draco Malfoy if he will show you to where you may sleep. I bid you all good night."

Moments later Malfoy came into the room, and strode right up to Harry. With an air of professionalism, he stuck out his hand. "The name's Malfoy; Draco Malfoy."

Harry fought the urge to laugh, thinking back to their first year. With only a moment's hesitation, he took Draco's hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Harry Potter. Just out of curiosity; what House are you in?"

Draco looked at him odd, as if he found Harry's question bizarre.

"Gryffindor, why do you ask?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Okay, I didn't get to Crabbe, Goyle, or Peter Pettigrew. I felt that I couldn't possible include them without doubling the length of the chapter! I will try to stay consistent with my updates for this story, although I'm also trying to balance this story out with a new Ninjago fanfic I'm currently writing. As always, I'm open to suggestions and constructive criticism. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Harry stretched and yawned, still groggy from sleep. He rolled onto his back and stared up at the unfamiliar ceiling. Where was he? It certainly wasn't the tent that he, Hermione, and Ron had been sleeping in the past several months. For one thing, he was wrapped in fine silken sheets. In the distance, he was quite sure that he heard the shrill cry of a peacock.

Malfoy Manor. All the events of yesterday came rushing back to him all at once, leaving him unsure whether to be relieved or disappointed that it was not all a dream. Although they escaped the Snatchers, how would they escape this reality?

Quietly Harry slipped out of bed, careful not to wake Ron. His redheaded friend was fast asleep in yet another bed, this one across from Harry's own on the other side of the room. As Harry crept toward the door, Ron stirred, but did not wake.

It was still dark outside, and in the unlit corridors of the Manor. Hermione, who had gotten her own private bedroom on "the account of being a girl and all" Malfoy had explained, would most likely still be asleep as well.

A delicious smell wafted through the air. Following his nose, Harry stumbled into the kitchen. Much like the rest of the manor, the kitchen was lavish. With marble countertops and plenty of space to cook, the kitchen was only further enhanced by the vast array of pots and pans that hung proudly on the wall.

A man, whom Harry could only assume was some sort of butler, was busy flipping pancakes over an enchanted fire. The man was in his mid-sixties, but was immaculately dressed. He sported a spotless tuxedo, and his long grayish-brown hair was pulled back in a neat ponytail. When Harry came in he turned and smiled, revealing pointed canines.

_"Greyback?"_ Harry managed incredulously.

"You wanted something, sir?" The werewolf inquired, not even glancing up from his cooking.

Harry felt himself gawking, but could do nothing about it. Had Greyback _ever _been this way back in his reality? Somehow, from the state of Greyback's matted hair and vicious temperament, he doubted it.

An amused sounding voice spoke from behind him. "I see you met our employee." Harry turned to see Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway, having watched the whole scene.

"But he's a werewolf. Don't the Malfoy's hate anyone who isn't a pureblood?"

At last Greyback looked up from his cooking. "I prefer the term _lycanthrope_." He sniffed "The term werewolf sounds so… uncivilized."

Draco paused thoughtfully for a moment, and then said; "It might seem strange to you, but the Malfoy family doesn't hate everybody. That would be the Weasleys; a bunch of arrogant purebloods who believe they're better than everyone, despite the fact they're the ones who live in a lopsided hovel.

My dad is a huge supporter of Muggle-borns and other wizards. Once, when we were on a camping trip, he got the bright idea to put up all the tents the Muggle way, so we could better appreciate the ingenious survival methods of Muggles. It was bloody awful."

"It was not!" said an indignant Lucius Malfoy, entering the room. He somewhat unnerved Harry, grinning ear to ear. "It was bloody brilliant!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Anyways, Mr. Greyback is an old family friend, and dad felt sorry for him. So, he offered him a job here at the Manor. He's been working for us ever since, although he's more like family than a servant."

Greyback nodded. "It is not easy being a lycanthrope in the world we live in today. In some ways, I feel the war is partially my fault- if only I hadn't bitten Lupin…"

"Lupin?" asked Harry

"Known as the most savage werewolf alive. He considers it all my fault, that he is a monster. And worse, he's right.

Lucius patted his friend on the back. "It's alright; no one here is blaming you. Wolfsbane wasn't invented yet. On a lighter note; who wants breakfast?"


	7. Chapter 7

Hi all my readers,

I want to apologize for not updating this story in a while. Lately, I just haven't been in a mood to work on it. Unfortunately, when I don't feel like writing something and have to force myself to write it my writing sucks. I feel really bad about this, since there is nothing I hate more than a writer who gives up on their stories (especially when they have reviews and followers) for no apparent reason or just because "they don't feel inspired."

So, I want to promise you guys that this story is not being abandoned! It's on hiatus. I don't really know when I'll get back to it, but this is not the end! I have ideas on where I'm planning to take this story, but just need to commit them to paper.

-NorthAmericanJaguar


End file.
